Edge gating is well known in the art of injection molding and generally refers to a process for molding a part in which the mold gate is located at an edge or a side of a mold cavity, rather than at the center thereof. In general, the axis along which melt flows into the mold cavities in an edge gating system is at an angle to the main axis of the nozzle. Edge gating is typically used in applications where part geometry dictates that the gate cannot be located at the center of the part or in applications where it is desirable to hide the vestige left by the mold gate on the part.
Hot runner nozzles for edge gating applications using mechanical means to open and close a mold gate, such as a movable valve pin, rather than thermal means are also known. Valve gated nozzles are presumed to provide a better control of the flow of material through the mold gate. However, there is still a need in the art for improved valve gated edge gated nozzles.